A Second Enigma
by TsubameTrebleClef
Summary: Fai used to believe that he was the most enigmatic person there ever would be, but how wrong was he? Follow the group's adventures as they meet a girl who overtakes Fai in her mysterious personality. Contains an OC. Higher rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my second fanfic! Just so you know, this story occurs a while after the manga ends. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa.**

**

* * *

**_**A Second Enigma**_

Chapter One

Crawling on his hands and knees, Fai drilled silently through the rubble, panting heavily. His forehead soaked with sweat, he gripped his left wrist with his right hand, hoping that it would cause the spell to be less agonizing. He had been trying to penetrate the dome of debris for hours already, and he had to admit, whatever magic was protecting it was extraordinarily strong. But that wasn't all. Right at the beginning he had already figured that the entire wall was at least five hundred metres thick. He paused and looked back at the narrow tunnel he had created. All he saw was a tiny spot of white. He couldn't make out the figures of his companions anymore; he had to be close to the source of magic he had sensed. The presence of it had been steadily getting stronger as he'd drilled. His hands shaking with the effort, he forced more magic out of his fingers and watched with weary satisfaction as the solid rock broke away. _I wish I had a staff_, he thought, a little frustrated with having to use his bare hands to wield magic. But his annoyance was broken as the last of the rock suddenly gave way and light streamed into the dark tunnel. Fai squinted at the sudden brightness, his heart pounding with anticipation. As his eyes adjusted, he saw an icy wonderland; the smooth floor was covered here and there with craggy blocks of ice, and transparent icicles hung from the . . . ceiling? Fai had been knocked senseless. This wasn't what he had expected at all. Suddenly, his sensitive ears caught the sound of a sweet, quiet voice singing. He looked around and noticed a figure huddled against a block of ice, wrapped in an oversized and very thick white coat with a hood. Frozen with amazement, he strained his ears.

"_. . . it's true that I have been waiting_

_For someone, all these years_

_To break this dreadful imprisonment_

_Of nothing but ice_

_If only I could return_

_To where I came from_

_The sacrifice returning home_

_Would be the key to everything_

_If only someone_

_Could fracture this shell_

_But no matter how painful it may be_

_I will wait_

_Until someone sets me free_

_I will always be waiting"_

Fai realised he had been holding his breath all the way through the song. He let it out slowly. Then suddenly, as if in response, the figure turned abruptly, revealing the face of a stunningly pretty teenage girl. She stared at him, as if she'd never seen anything like him before.

"Are you . . . the one?" Her voice, clear and sweet moments before, had become a barely audible whisper.

Fai gripped the jagged rock so hard that a drop of blood oozed out of his finger. "I'm afraid that I'm not exactly . . . clear on what you're saying."

The girl stood up, the coat slipping off her shoulders. Fai stifled a gasp. Her hair, a pure blue so pale it was almost white, reached down to her feet and shimmered with every movement. Her eyes were almost the same colour, set so perfectly in her pale face. The white dress she was wearing looked dull compared to her dazzling features, despite its elegance. To add to all that, she was smiling, a warm, gentle smile that could have warmed up the entire icy place. "I take it you are the one. Events often cast their shadows before them."

By now Fai's heart was beating so loudly he was sure the girl could hear it. Somehow, despite the complex language she was using, he could understand her perfectly. "You're a dream seer?"

"I am. Koyuki Quinnajul. And you are?"

"Fai. Fai D Flourite."

For a moment, although over so quickly he might have imagined it, Fai thought he saw a look of shock on the girl's face.

"Then, Flourite-san, you may gladly advance out of your alcove." Koyuki's face was unbearably unemotional again.

"You can call me Fai," he said, doing as she'd said. He walked towards her, noticing that she was barefoot.

"Equally, you may address me as Koyuki."

"Yes, Koyuki-san." Fai's nerves were gradually easing. Behind the commanding speech, he could see a heart of kindness and compassion.

"There is truly no need for the polite speech."

"Alright . . . Koyuki-chan. But . . . it seems you're a figure of fairly great importance. Are you sure this is right?"

All Koyuki did was smile. Fai assumed it was a yes. He suddenly remembered why he was here. He put on his trademark smile. "Koyuki-chan, you're a strong user of magic, aren't you?

"The same as you."

He shook his head. "No, there's quite a difference between us."

"You sensed the presence of my magic, yes?"

"Yes, but the reason you couldn't leave this place is a certain control of your magic, isn't it?

"I see you noticed."

Fai kept his smile plastered to his face, but said nothing.

Koyuki continued. "I have been imprisoned in this dome for three years, I believe. And since then, I have been waiting, as I mentioned in my song, for someone to break the magic."

"But . . . why are you here?"

Koyuki smiled, the tiniest hint of sadness in her face. Fai was beginning to feel nervous again. Koyuki's consistency of not answering his questions was really starting to disturb him. Wanting to exit his state of awkwardness, he shyly held out his hand. "Coming?"

For the first time since Fai had been in the dome, Koyuki looked genuinely surprised. She had seemingly changed from a completely stoic girl to a typical, maybe even childish teenager. All of her composure gone, her cheeks lighted up, from almost white to a pretty, pale pink. Really, she was more of an enigma than Fai had ever been, despite the fact that Fai had always thought that no one could match his mysterious personality.

After a few seconds of blushing to the ground, Koyuki allowed her pale eyes to meet Fai's. "Y–Yes, I'm definitely coming." The girl hesitantly stepped forward and took Fai's hand. Fai almost squealed in shock, but managed to clamp his teeth down onto his tongue. He smiled at the girl and began to lead her towards the tunnel he had so expertly drilled, but stopped after a few steps.

"What about your coat?"

"It's excessively much of a dilemma. I highly doubt I'll require it anyway."

_There she goes again_, Fai thought as he pulled her along. Koyuki had become the mature iceberg he had seen just moments ago. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he stopped and turned at the mouth of the tunnel. "You'd better be careful. It's rather cramped in here."

"I'll be tolerable."

For the next hour or so, the two of them crawled cautiously through the tunnel, nervous to break the tense silence. Finally Fai summoned up his courage and asked hesitantly, "Were you born in this country, Koyuki-chan?"

"No."

Fai was jolted by the blunt answer. "Then where were you born?"

Silence. Then the girl said quietly, "I don't know."

Fai stifled a gasp for the second time that day. How could she not _know_? It didn't seem to be the right time to pry further, so he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the 'journey'.

After what seemed like forever, Fai and Koyuki finally reached the other end of the tunnel. As Fai climbed out into broad daylight, he realised something was seriously wrong. After a moment of hesitation, he comprehended. His companions. They had disappeared.

* * *

**Ok, time to click on that button below! ^_^ BTW, I'm not exactly sure when I'm posting the next chapter, so until then, you'll just have to make the most of the agonizing wait!**

**TsubameTrebleClef**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fai stood frozen, his heart beating painfully against his ribs. _No_, he thought. _No way. _ He wanted to shut his eyes, didn't want to believe it had happened. But however against his will, he just stared at the empty, barren landscape, all words sucked out of him. He heard footsteps behind him.

"What's the matter?" Koyuki's voice was steady, but a line of anxiety had risen in it.

Fai forced himself to turn and meet her eyes. "My companions . . . are gone."

"Companions? Ah, I see."

"You do?"

"Well, yes."

"I don't know what you mean." Fai was anxious to find his missing fellow travellers.

Koyuki seemed to know what he was thinking. "Shall we search for them?"

"Alright."

* * *

Night had begun to fall, but they still hadn't found the rest of the group. Before long, the whole country was almost entirely enveloped by darkness. A chilly wind swept around them, tossing bits of dirt into the air.

"Koyuki-chan, why don't we stop now? I can barely see anything." Fai squinted, trying to make out exactly where the girl was.

"Th–That's a r–reasonable idea." Koyuki's teeth were chattering.

"Maybe you should've taken your coat with you."

Koyuki paused for a moment. Then she said softly, "I feel a certain hatred towards that coat."

Fai was taken aback. "Why?"

Silence.

"Ok, why don't we just find a place to camp?"

Koyuki followed him in silence. Fai twisted his fingers uneasily. Not only were the rest of his group missing, now he had found a girl who was so inexplicable that she was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"What about there?"

Fai jumped. Turning, he could just make out the shape of Koyuki's finger, pointing to the left. He twisted his head around and strained to see a cave-like structure, or rather what remained of it, mounted a few metres away. He smiled at the girl in the darkness. "That's good enough."

They cautiously walked to the mouth of the cave. "Can you provide us with some light?" Koyuki's soft voice emerged from the darkness.

"Oh. Ok." In his state of worry, Fai had almost forgotten that he could use magic. He cupped his left hand and with the tips of his fingers on his right hand, and wrote out the spell. A small ball of light began to form in his palm, and gradually expanded to create a sphere of brightness around the two of them. The suddenly dazzling light lit up Koyuki's pretty face, bathing it in a sea of gold. Fai stared at her in awe for a moment, before her ice-blue eyes shifted, linking into his slightly darker ones. Then time seemed to halt for a few seconds, the two of them motionless, their eyes locked to each other's; which followed by time moving again and both the magician and the girl looking away bashfully.

* * *

Fai and Koyuki sat side by side in the cave. Drawing his knees up to his chin, Fai realised he didn't recall how many times he had felt so uncomfortable that day. The bitter silences Koyuki created were almost unbearable. Sighing, he adjusted his hand into a more contented position, making sure the light and warmth still reached Koyuki. His mind was clouded with thoughts. Why did she seem to have two personalities, even though Fai hadn't seen much of the one he was sure was her real self? Maybe she didn't trust him. But . . . the sacrifice that she had mentioned in her song . . . what was that about? And . . . why did she not know where she'd been _born_? And most of all, why had she been imprisoned in that dome, in this ruined country, with no other living beings? Fai decided to get at least one of those questions answered that day. Taking a deep breath, he broke the silence again. "Koyuki-chan, can I ask you something?"

The girl looked up. "Yes, proceed." Was it Fai's imagination, or did Koyuki actually sound _scared_?

Still, either way, he was going to find out. "Why don't you know where you were born? I'm sorry if I'm intruding into your privacy, but right now I really don't have the patience to wait."

As if Fai had done magic, the calm and reserved exterior slipped off the girl's face. When she spoke, Fai realised the mature language had disappeared too. "No, you're not intruding into anything. It's just that I . . . I think my memory's been almost completely wiped out. I don't know what happened to me. One day, three years ago, I woke up, and all I saw was ice. I only knew my name, and how to do certain things. And . . . I knew that I'd somehow been a sacrifice, and that if I returned home, it would solve everything. And there was one other thing . . . never mind." Koyuki lowered her head.

Fai was too shocked for words. Losing her memory . . . that was almost exactly like what had happened to Sakura! After a few moments, he said quietly, "I understand your feelings."

Koyuki looked up. "Has that happened to you?"

"No. But my friend has experienced it."

"One of your companions?"

"Not exactly. _Used _to be one of my companions."

Silence again. Koyuki lingered on it for a moment, before speaking in a voice so quiet Fai could only just make out the words. "I get it. _Princess Sakura_."

Fai's eyes widened. Had he just imagined those last words, or did she actually _know _. . . but how couldshe possibly . . . ? "Koyuki-chan . . ." he said urgently, "did you just say . . ." He trailed off.

The girl had slumped against the bumpy wall, her eyes firmly closed. Her breathing had become slow and even, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm. The act was so real it could have tricked Fai into thinking that she was actually asleep, but no, he was far too perceptive for that. But if she was that desperate to hide the information she had accidentally spilt, he'd leave it for now. He'd find out some other time, he was sure of it. He reached out and pulled his blue coat over Koyuki's body; then he shuffled into a more comfortable position and put the 'light' out. "Goodnight, Koyuki-chan," he said softly.

Then, as he drifted into the world of dreams, he sensed movement beside him, and a voice whispered, "'Night, Fai-san."

* * *

**So there you go! ^_^ Remember to REVIEW! Until next time,**

**TsubameTrebleClef**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At first, all Fai saw was an endless, intense sea of red. Then he slowly came to his senses and forced his heavy eyelids open. A blinding stream of golden light collided with his vision, making his sapphire-blue eyes sting and water. He yanked his arm up, blocking out some of the agony. Squinting through the gaps of his fingers, Fai recognized the jagged walls and opening of the cave. Only now did he become conscious of the fact that he had rescued a girl from a mysterious dome and had camped with her in a cave. And . . . he hadn't . . . found his companions. Wait, he . . . hadn't found his companions? He jerked up with a sudden, rapid movement. He _had _to find them. Today. They had travelled with him for . . . he had lost track of how long. But they were very, very important to him. If he were to lose them . . . Fai shook the thought away.

"'Morning," a sleepy voice murmured.

Fai turned. Koyuki was lifting his coat off herself, blinking in the bright sunlight. Her beautiful hair, smooth and shiny the day before, was tangled and stuck up at odd angles. Fai smiled secretly to himself. "'Morning," he said as cheerfully as he could manage. So even someone so seemingly perfect could become like this after a night's sleep. He stood up and pointed a finger in the air.

"Fai-san, what exactly are you planning on . . ." The girl's voice trailed off as the spell began its work. The long, pale blue strands of her hair magically unknotted and rearranged themselves on her head, as if a thousand delicate fingers had threaded into her locks and done the job. Koyuki lowered her eyes as her cheeks went slightly pink. "Th–thank you."

Fai smiled, admiring his work.

"But . . . why don't you repeat that?"

Confusion moved its way into Fai's head, before realization flooded through. "Oh. Right." A little embarrassed, he began the magic again. His own blond locks, which had grown considerably longer since the group had left Clow Country, floated up and unthreaded themselves, much like Koyuki's hair had. Then more glowing letters appeared out of his finger, and his hair separated into three remarkably even sections and weaved into a skinny plait that reached halfway down his back. To finish it off, his hair tie, which he had laid on a rock, flew up in a loop and secured the bottom part.

"You're good at this type of magic."

Fai turned. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

This time it was Fai who blushed. He hurriedly turned his face away. "You would be, if only your magic wasn't suppressed. Let's get going."

"Wait. This."

Fai swivelled around. Koyuki was holding up his blue Celes coat. "Thanks," he said, taking it from her.

It suddenly struck Fai how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten for a whole _day_. But if _he _was starving, then . . . Koyuki must be . . . had she even eaten anything since she'd been imprisoned in that dome? But maybe it had been like . . . the tower. Fai shivered as the memory came back. Him and his twin, famished day and night, their bodies as thin as skeletons, but never starved close to death. But Koyuki wasn't _that _thin.

"Fai-san? Is everything all right?"

He snapped out of it. Forcing a smile, he said, "Yes, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you were hungry." Half of it was true, at least. He really _had _been wondering.

"A little. But don't worry about me." The look on her face told Fai that she didn't believe what he had just said. But somehow, Fai knew she wasn't completely telling the truth either.

"Ok, let's go, then. But . . ." He cupped the girl's pale face in his gloved hands. "please don't lock yourself up like that." Just before he let go and pivoted around, he caught a surprised look on Koyuki's face. It could have been because she didn't know what he meant, but . . . Fai was edging more towards the fact that she had come to realize that he had figured out who she really was. Not her origins, but her soul.

As they walked out of the cave, the silence wasn't as bitter as before. It was more like a . . . thoughtful silence. They both knew they were just as observant as one another, and to hide their identities from each other would go far beyond their abilities.

"Hey! It's Fai!" They hadn't walked very far when they heard that cute, high-pitched shout that lifted Fai's spirits. Sure enough, it was Mokona Modoki, and all the others! The reappeared travellers broke into a run when they saw the magician, Syaoran holding onto Mokona, who was perched on his head. Fai began to sprint as well, breathing a sigh of relief. "Fai!" Mokona jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, patting the white bunny on the head.

"No! Mokona is sorry! It was our fault!"

"Why are you saying . . ." Fai trailed off.

Mokona had taken interest in something behind Fai. Turning his head, he realized it was Koyuki. The girl had quietly followed him, unnoticed.

"Oh, I forgot. I'll just make some introductions here. This is Koyuki-chan. She's . . . well, the source of the power from the dome. And . . ." He explained that she had lost almost all her memories and told his companions the other things she had told him the night before.

A shocked silence followed. Fai continued. "And, Koyuki-chan, these are my companions Syaoran-kun, Mokona and––"

"Kurogane." The ninja interrupted before Fai had a chance to call him one of the silly nicknames.

Koyuki smiled. "It's a pleasure to––I mean, nice to meet you."

Fai smiled to himself as he watched Mokona enthusiastically shake hands with Koyuki. At least she was making a reasonable effort to avoid 'locking herself up'.

"Fai?"

He snapped out of his thoughts again. "Hmm?" He smiled at Mokona.

"Fai shouldn't have gone into the dome alone. Mokona warned him about it. Syaoran did too."

"I said I'd be fine. And I was."

"But . . ."

"You don't need to worry about me too much, Mokona."

"But what if something happens to Fai's eye again?"

Fai was startled by Mokona's level of caring. "It's not that easy to have your eye gouged out. Oh, and what happened to you? I came out of the dome and you were, well, gone."

"We were caught in a magical storm," Syaoran broke in. "And then we were . . . sort of buried in the dirt. It took me a while to free all of us, even when I used the 'Raitei Shourai'."

Fai frowned. "It seems that only my type of magic is effective here."

"My sword attacks definitely weren't effective," Kurogane grumbled.

Mokona seemed to see the chance. "Daddy's supposed to come to the rescue!"

"Do NOT call me that again!"

"Why? Daddy suits Kurogane, and it's cute!"

While the two were sprouting verbal diarrhoea and Fai was trying to join in, he heard Syaoran's voice in the background.

"Do you want to find your memories?"

"Personally, yes. But wouldn't that disturb you?" Koyuki's voice. Fai pretended to be listening to Mokona and Kurogane, but eavesdropped on Koyuki and Syaoran secretly.

"No. Although I have a wish, and am travelling to fulfil it, I'd like to help others along the way. Besides, my friend––no, my clone's friend––or my friend's clone––never mind, it's complicated. Well, she lost her memories as well. So, in other words, I don't mind, and I want to help you."

Fai smiled. _That's just so much like Syaoran-kun_, he thought.

"Thank you. But I have no idea where they are. Whether they're all together in one place or scattered separately."

"It doesn't matter. We'll find them."

"That's right." Fai couldn't stand being silent a moment longer. "So, are we off to the next world? I'm starving."

"Mokona is too! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Everyone turned in surprise as Fai suddenly yelled out. "I'll have to use my transport magic. Koyuki-chan doesn't have access to Mokona."

"Ok! Ready, Fai?" Mokona seemed to be _very _hyper.

Fai nodded, grinning.

"Mokona Modoki is all excited! Ahhhhhhhh puu!"

As they were enveloped in rainbow colours, Fai wrote out the spell. The magic swirled around Koyuki and . . .

"Yay! We've arrived!" Mokona was _still _hyper when they landed in the next world.

Then everyone suddenly went absolutely silent. Fai mouth dropped open, and then broke into a huge smile. Yes, he knew this country well. They all did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while! Enjoy! ^_^  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The group stared at the scenery in absolute silence; then burst into fits of laughter. Even the ever-grumpy Kurogane held a solid smirk on his face. The only person not doing either of those things was obviously Koyuki. The girl was sitting quietly behind the hysterical travellers with her trademark unemotional look glued to her face; it was hard to tell whether or not she was confused about the fact that her new companions had suddenly gone completely insane. But in the middle of all of it Fai had noticed, and he knew. She _was _confused. And a little scared. _But that's only natural_, he thought.

"They've returned!"

Fai jumped at the sound of that awfully familiar voice. A huge grin plastered to his face, he turned to the speaker.

"It's Tomoyo!" Well, Mokona was _clearly _pleased to reunite with the mature, dark-haired president.

"Welcome once again to Piffle World. How has everyone been?"

Silence. Fai fidgeted nervously. How were they supposed to answer that? The events they had been through since the last time they had visited this world had been just . . . indescribable. The warm smile disappeared from Tomoyo's lips, and was replaced by a look of concern.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran looked uncomfortable. "But I'm not sure if we can answer that too easily."

"That's perfectly fine. I've heard . . . a fair section of the story already."

Kurogane shot to his feet, startling everyone. "From Princess Tomoyo?"

"Who else would be aware of these happenings?" Tomoyo stifled a mischievous giggle behind her fingers. "Oh, and may I ask, who is your new acquaintance?"

"I'm Koyuki." The girl replied with a completely impassive look on her face.

It looked as if even Tomoyo was a bit startled by Koyuki's detached attitude. "Oh . . . well, it's a delight to meet you. May I call you Koyuki-chan?"

Koyuki nodded, the corners of her lips curving up slightly. "But I'm afraid that I don't know your name yet."

"It's Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. I am the president of the Piffle Princess Company." Tomoyo gestured to the building behind her, which Fai vaguely remembered from their last visit. "Oh, I apologize!" Tomoyo's hands shot to her mouth. "Here I am, ranting away, while you, guests from alternate dimensions, are simply sitting in the middle of the street! We must accommodate you immediately!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Eight of Tomoyo's bodyguards seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Um, Tomoyo-chan . . ." That was all Fai managed to say as they were ushered into one of those strange boxes that rode on the ground. No, wait, they were called cars.

"Excuse me," Syaoran spoke up. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

The dark head turned in the car directly in front of them. "Where else? My house, of course!" Tomoyo smiled brightly.

"What?" The exclamation burst out of Fai's mouth before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I mean . . . why?"

Tomoyo's smile widened. "We have a lovely surprise waiting to greet you!" She swiveled to face the front again.

Fai was left with a whole bunch of question marks in his head. A surprise? What sort of surprise? Or, more importantly, how could Tomoyo already have something prepared after him and his fellow travellers had only been in this world for a few minutes? Could it be that Princess Tomoyo had informed Tomoyo of their arrival? Before Fai could puzzle himself with more questions, however, he was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. "Hmm?" he asked as he craned his neck sideways.

"Fai-san?" Koyuki was staring at him uncomprehendingly.

"Yes?"

"Is this . . . a futuristic world?"

"At least for me. The world I came from was nothing like this." He paused; then couldn't help adding, "Do you remember anything about your world?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them.

To his surprise, Koyuki answered. "No. But somehow, I have a feeling that most of the objects in this world were unfamiliar to me even before I lost my memories."

". . . Oh." For some strange reason, Fai felt a little disappointed. Why would Koyuki remember her world anyway? And besides, Fai wasn't the type to stick his nose into other people's secrets and memories. Well, usually. Thinking back, this was the first time he'd ever been so curious about someone else. But . . . why was he curious about a girl he had rescued from a dome in a debris-filled country? That was the question that dominated Fai's mind for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

"Now for the surprise!" Tomoyo stood up from the table and clapped her hands together dramatically. She motioned to her guards, who immediately left the room. "Ohhhhh, isn't it a shame that my heroine is absent?" she continued. "Sakura-chan would be _ever _so happy if she glimpses what I have for her! After all, she was the winner of––oh!" Tomoyo clasped her hands over her mouth for the second time that day. "I almost spilled it," she said softly.

The guards chose that exact moment to return to the room, pushing four enormous objects covered with a large white cloth. "We have brought them, Ma'am."

Tomoyo hurried over to them. "Now, on the count of three, one, two, THREE!"

The cloth was lifted with a spectacular _whoosh_. Underneath was . . . Fai could hardly believe his eyes for a moment. The surprise was their Dragonflies.

"Yay! There's the Mokona-go! The one named after Mokona!" The white bunny bounded onto the aircraft. "But Sakura isn't here."

"Ohhhhh," Tomoyo spun around like she was floating. "Sakura-chan is the star of the show! But now she's missing out on _everything_!"

Fai quietly cleared his throat. Tomoyo could be rather . . . strange sometimes.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tomoyo abruptly stopped spinning. "I'm not trying to force you, but if you enter the Dragonfly Race this year, the prize is a mirror of communication."

Fai gasped. "Does that mean––"

"Yes. You can communicate with other dimensions."

A word, just one, popped into Fai's head: Sakura-chan.


End file.
